


Адам и Ева

by Cexmet



Category: Saw
Genre: F/M, Gen, Genderbending, Genderswitch, Language: Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 10:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cexmet/pseuds/Cexmet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На секунду задержав дыхание, Джоан слышит, как внутри у нее тикают часы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Адам и Ева

_И тут я понял. Она всегда имела ввиду то, что говорила, всегда приводила угрозы в исполнение и никогда не делала того, чего не хотела. А теперь она уходит.  
(Тони Дэвидсон, «Культура шрамов»)_

Эрик Мэтьюс жив. В мыслях большинства своих коллег, в мыслях своей бывшей жены, он уже стал разлагающимся трупом – все они представляют, как черви ползают в его глазницах, а разбухшая плоть отстает от костей, людям нравится придумывать чужую смерть, хоть и не любят в этом признаваться. Джоан знает, что это так, когда-то ей и самой нравилось думать о чужих смертях, но, позже, увидев их воочию, она поняла, что, после того, как сердце человека останавливается, он перестает представлять интерес. смерть делает личность – куском мяса, медленно превращающимся в органическую часть земли. То, что происходит перед смертью, то, как человек пытается ее избежать – значительно интереснее.   
В некоторых культурах Смерть персонифицируют как женщину. Джоан считает это логичным: женщина дает жизнь, символизирует ее начало, вполне понятно, что женщина же должна символизировать и ее конец.   
Джеймс всегда считал забавным то, какое значение Джоан придавала символам и разного рода священным знакам, он часто говорил, что она могла бы стать не архитектором, а колдуньей – Джоан отвечала: «да» и «так оно и есть», шутила, что все ее работы на самом деле начертили эльфы, пока она плясала голой на дьявольском шабаше. Сейчас Джоан думает о Дежймсе в прошедшем времени, как вдова, хотя, на самом деле, это он – вдовец, рак убил Джоан, автокатастрофа убила Джоан, смерть сына убила Джоан.   
А Эрик Мэтьюс жив. Джоан слышит его крики и рыдания, отчаянье и безумие, воплощенные в звука, а не словах. Легко представить, как он сидит, обхватив руками голову, а крысы впиваются острыми зубами в его тело, он – их крысиный король, умирающий от ран и болезней, слишком слабый, чтобы продолжать жить, но и слишком сильный, чтобы можно было наброситься на него, и сожрать живьем. Способность выживать, страсть к жизни – вот, что роднит Эрика с крысами, и кажется Джоан невероятно привлекательным, если «привлекательный» – правильное слово.   
Она говорила с ним лишь однажды, но хорошо помнит этот разговор, и Эрик тоже помнит. «Из-за перенесенных болезней, мое тело лишилось свойственных женщинам способностей и процессов – и в том, как сейчас Вы, инспектор Мэтьюс, тревожитесь о своем сыне, в определенной мере, есть что-то женское, разве это не забавно?» – так Джоан сказала ему, а Эрик Мэтьюс вскочил со своего места, коротко выругался, и, резким движением, смел со стола Джоан все ее чертежи, карандаши и наброски, все планы – тогда его легко было вывести из себя. Теперь – нет, ежедневное ожидание смерти сделало его сильнее.  
Слушая его стоны и крики, Джоан вспоминает Джеймса, думает обо всем том, что она принесла в его жизнь, хорошем и дурном, обо всем, что он нашел и потерял с ее помощью, и еще – о том, Джеймсу придется закончить все то, на что у нее не хватит сил, или времени, не хватит жизни. Хочет он того или нет, Джеймс принял брачную клятву, и оба они всегда относились к клятвам серьезно: оба они не христиане, но Джоан видит глубокий смысл в словах апостола Павла, верит, что муж и жена могут стать единым целым, и простое расторжение брака не разделит их.   
Был ли Эрик Мэтьюс единым целым со своей супругой? Джоан так не думает, ей кажется, что он всегда был отделен от остального мира, и стал цельным только тогда когда у него появился сын, и в этом есть нечто ироничное: ту же целостность мечтала обрести сама Джоан, родив Гидеона, но она, женщина, лишилась того, чем был одарен Эрик, того, чем он жил, хотя сам и не знал об этом, пока едва не лишился своего Дэниэла.   
Джоан не знает, умрет ли Эрик, или сумеет выиграть, но, сейчас, она хочет, чтобы он жил, представляет себе его – замкнутого, снова привыкающего к человеческим голосам, привыкающего к шрамам, там, где недавно были раны, щурящегося от света, и, вдруг, совсем по-детски загадывает: если Эрик Мэтьюс сможет выжить, если он выиграет или выиграет Дэниэл Ригг, то и Джеймс сможет со всем справиться, пройдет свои испытания.   
На секунду задержав дыхание, Джоан слышит, как внутри у нее тикают часы.


End file.
